26 Letters for Voldai
by Mirandalhydra
Summary: !Not fun fiction of Harry Potter! Authorized translation This is a crossover of Lord Voldemort and Lin Daiyu from the Chinese classic "The Dream in Red Mansions/Stone story".(They are really popular in China recently, by the way.) Cover by@东北地区唯一的少女路易 Contains 26 mini stories. No consistent plots or backgrounds. We love Lord Voldemort's complexity and Daiyu's delicate character


26 Letters for Voldai

Couple : Voldai/Voldaimort, Lord Voldemort/Lin Daiyu, PG.

Words before:

The couple in this work are Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter and Lin Daiyu from the Chinese classic "The Dream in Red Mansions/Stone story". (They are really popular in China recently, by the way.)

This work belongs to@feaseason on Lofter, also as@爬墙的拉郎羽 on Weibo.

Authorized translation by@汤姆希德勒斯顿足捶胸 on Weibo, also as@mirandalaylahydra on Instagram.

Special thanks to@德拉克夫人_可可茶 on Weibo.

Warnings:

OOC

No consistent plots, no consistent background

Voldai only

All right, Bon appetite!

A-aberrant

Tom desired difference, which was also his pride. But a slight disgust roused inside. Not only for the distinctive eastern face with jasper hair, but also, the aberrance shown from her innermost inside.

There used to be only one of them.

B-beast

Daiyu fears the dark haired boy, who was tall and pale, and talked so gently while tearing into her life like a ghoul.

She scented the bloodthirsty beast behind his smile.

And something wicked this way comes.

C-cage

So locked up the bird was, finally. Voldemort was perfectly satisfied when he tied the silver chain around her gracile waist.

She tried to stay asleep, but the brine gave her away. She was desperate, for freedom, even at the cost of life.

The young man sneered.

No matter she woke or not, he wouldn't leave anyway.

The game has just begun.

D-death

"Why're you so afraid of death?" Asked the girl with her hair wore up in a bun, head tilting to one side.

The serpent grinned wierdly, and shook his head silently.

Because he had seen how the death hollowed her soul.

Nothing is permanent，not even death.

E-echo

The only eastern tune he knew was an ancient Chinese melody, which had been played by an eastern girl thousands of time.

He found it dull and was so disgusted for a time that he cheered in bars after the girl left.

With wine glass scattered to a mess and the crowed went wild, he raised the glass one more time. But the tune came to his humming.

Lingering, haunting, like a late call echoing through centuries.

F-fake

Voldemort bought a jade from a Chinese market, he had never bought anything from a Chinese market before.

The easterner boasted about his goods, while nothing but the word 'jade' came into his ears.

Buy it, then. It's never too much for her anyway.

The only problem was that before he could decide how to explain for this hotheaded purchase, his eastern wife's already got a glimpse of it.

"You bought something from the street again?" She raised her brow and asked, "how much is it?"

He thought for a moment, then gave a smaller number.

The light changed in her eyes.

"You serious?"

Was it too cheap? The Voldemort, became restless.

But she added unexpectedly,"It is only you that would be duped."

G-gambling

"Thirty days." The dark haired boy run his slender fingers on the black pine desktop, leaving a smug borderline.

"If I do learn to love, then I'll let you go.

But if you lose... You'd have to be my possession."

"Are you in?"

H-hair

Voldemort made himself his last wand, the core was a single string of black hair.

From the eastern girl.

I-imitation

Children always imitate the adults, but after Tom kissed his little crush, the girl burst into tears.

"What for? I will marry you anyway."

Vowed the boy solemnly.

"Where'd you come with so many prattles?!!" She got peeved, pretending to hit him.

Tom stood straight.

"To believe or not, I'm not imitating others."

J-jealousy

"I said we're only cousins, why wouldn't you let go?!!"

She frowns.

"Because I am your husband!" Says the depressed Voldemort.

K-kiss

The lips of her tastes sweet and soft, reminds Tom of the honey cupcakes he stole.

So is the growl coming after shock and the pain of a hard slap remind him of the unpleasant past.

Tom isn't paying notice, it's a lot lighter than the nurses' in the orphanage.

L-lie

"I said that I hate you lie to me." Daiyu's eyes was watering again.

"But I never lied." the dark haired boy shook his head gently.

There were only concealing.

M-marriage

When the dark haired man took out the ring, his hands were so shaking that he struggled a while before finally put the ring on the girl's slender finger.

He took a deep breath, like a happy ending after so many stories.

"Dai"

"Yes?"

"My wife."

"... Ehh"

"My life."

His wife nodded a little.*

From the movie the Danish Girl

N-name

"I swear if I listen to one more sentence you say I'd change my name!"*

The eastern girl raised her handkerchief.

"All right, I would be a Lin then."

The boy shrugged, that's not a big deal.

A common saying in China to imply strong disagreement to someone.

O-omen

"Listen," the boy pushed a cup worriedly to the girl,"it says that if I can't marry the girl called Lin Daiyu from the east, we would both die!"

The girl took a glimpse of the tea residues in the bottom then scorned:"You sound like marriage would make you immortal."

P-pearl

Among all of her accessories, Daiyu loved a plain pearl hairpin. She was unaware until the maid reminded her that her jewelry box was overflowed by pearls.

Pearl headdress, pearl bracelets, pearl earrings.

"Where did you get so many pearls?" After long reflection, she asked Voldemort.

The man raised his eyelashes from a tableful of jars and bottles.

"You don't like it?"

"Well, I do..."

"That's great." Voldemort relieved and buried himself in the potions again,"I've got another several boxes for bride price."

Daiyu: ????!

Q-quiet

Though both liked peace and quiet, Voldemort suffered from her sentimentalism, Daiyu disliked his talkativeness.

R-reality

Two books, two dimensions, two ages, two persons, but there is never a place for a story with no beginning nor end.

S-sea

The girl raised up in purdah had never seen the sea. Daiyu clutched Voldemort's clothes when his brought her to the sea for the first time.

He tilted his head, with flowing smile in the eyes.

"You are not coming here to kill yourself, are you?" The girl's voice was trembling, "Why is this place so spooky?"

Voldemort:"Of course not..."

T-tacit

Daiyu kept silent about Voldemort's past, neither did he ever talk about it.

The only thing she did was burning the paper money in various special days, silently, like one desperate for his atonement.

U-ultimate

Daiyu saw the man again, standing beside her bed completely.

"Why're you here after all this?"

Tears went down her cheeks.

But he kneeled and hold her hand:"I'll be with you, live or die."

V-valentine

Roses and ring.

She saw them in Voldemort's arms, couldn't help but sighed:"Every year, I don't have that much fingers for them. How can you afford this with your salary?"

"But this year's different." The man said seriously.

"How?"

Voldemort showed an earnest face.

"Those were for valentine. But this year's, if you accept, would be an engage ring."

W-wine

Voldemort is not that kind of man who can't hold much liquor, actually, there are few like him, that can stay conscious till finally fall asleep.

He just loves pretending to be drunk to flirt with his eastern girl. Seriously, that's all.

X-the unknown number

Voldemort hated uncertainty, especially those that upset his plan.

That's why he disliked that eastern girl. For the difficulty to save her while it seemed all so easy.

Y-yearn

Her eyes, lips, lustrous hair and fingertips running, like her breath veiling all around...

Voldemort felt he's losing his mind, he must propose to her in the morning.

Another long night without her.

Z-zombie

The daughter remembered everything was covered with white that day. And father lost his smile, became so pale and seemed pining away. He smashed every bottle of poison he made for mother, kept the lamp in the study on night over night, sitting in the shadow seems no light could reach.

There were nothing more than life and death that could turn a man to a walking dead.

-End-

Words by translator:

It's my first time to try to translate something into English, so there maybe silly mistakes and I beg your pardon. Please tell me as soon as you find any mistakes. If you are interested in Voldai/Voldaimort, please leave us a thumb! Wish you a good day!

#伏黛# 文

Voldai/Voldaimort

26字母小段子

为了把毒投给国外人民

原作者：@爬墙的拉郎羽

授权翻译：@汤姆希德勒斯顿足捶胸

特别鸣谢：@德拉科夫人_可可茶

View it on Weibo now!

http/t.cn/RXrGwuS

请原谅翻译功力不够，请小伙伴们多多批评指正


End file.
